


Someone To Watch Over Me

by exbex



Series: You Can't Always Get What You Want [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Someone To Watch Over Me

Ray has always felt like the one who’s taking care of everyone else. As much as his mother doted on him and as competent as Benton Fraser had always been, there was an always pervading sense of having to keep things in order.

So it came as a surprise that one of the most difficult things about Vegas was people constantly showering him with whatever he could possibly want.

It should be even more odd that he’s waking up well after dawn in between a twitchy cop with attitude and a goofy Mountie, ties still around his wrists, but it’s not, because as weird as this thing the three of them have is, Ray feels safe for the first time in a long time. He considers attempting to slip out of bed without waking them, but that’s improbable, considering that Turnbull has an arm slung over him and Kowalski’s legs are somehow tangled up in his own.

It’s a Saturday though, and he wants some coffee, so he gives it a try.

Kowalski groans and presses a hand on his chest. “Don’t go anywhere,” he opens his eyes just slightly and gives Ray a seductive grin.

Ray considers giving Kowalski his most defiant look and disobeying, because, although his ass is still tender, he has the entire weekend to recover.

“Stay,” Turnbull murmurs and blinks sleepily, his regulation hair sticking out at all places, and that one word decides everything. because as much fun as it is to be a bitchy sub to Kowalski, the one thing Ray cannot do is say no to the Mountie.

Well, that and the fact that Kowalski has slid down to wrap his mouth around Ray’s cock and Turnbull is slowly leaving a mark on his neck.

It’s good, belonging to these two.


End file.
